Pokemon Adventures: The Ethereal War
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: The Four Ethereals have decided to act because of the actions of Team Rocket. Even though they were defeated, the group's actions have caused the Ethereals to decide that humanity must be wiped out. Now it is up to the Pokedex holders to stop them from completing their goal of global human genocide. This is the first of the four stories of their endeavor to defeat the Ethereals.
1. Prologue: Where it began

**Note: in this FanFic, Blue's the girl and Green's the boy as according to the Japanese version of the Manga. Expect teases for both SpecialShipping and LuckyShipping in this story.  
**

* * *

They were weak, yes, but the white figure knew that humans were similar to Rattata: easy to find, easy to kill, but they tended to be around in groups. The white figure withdrew its sword into its body for its left hand, then it grabbed a nearby female human that was quickly identified as a civilian, a human that wasn't a Pokémon Trainer, and it finally asked her, "I need information and you will provide it. Where can I find _her_ parents and more human settlements?"

"You must mean Blue?! Her parents live in the Sevii Islands area! Please, don't-!" the civilian said before the figure's right hand withdrew for some sort of weirdly-designed gun attached to its body and it fired a holocaust-purple laser through the civilian's head, killing her and not giving her the opportunity to finish her sentence.

The figure looked at the town burning around it, the sign at the entrance still standing and saying, "Welcome to Mahogany Town." It ignores the sole human behind it and leaves after dropping the dead civilian onto the ground. The human, a boy with red hair, saw that the figure did not spare a single inhabitant of the town. Even now he was considering avoiding it, but the last human killed had given the figure critical information that could threaten Blue's life. He followed the figure out of town, flying after it on his Honchkrow after the figure transformed into a bird-like form and took to the skies.

* * *

Meanwhile, Red had just gotten an important package for Blue's parents from an individual who called himself 'Looker' since he didn't reveal his true name at all in the Pokemon center on Fortune Island. According to him, the package contained something very important to them and since Red is a close friend of her, Looker had asked him to deliver the package to her parents and he accepted. Before leaving, Looker said to Red to not open the box under any circumstances whatsoever.

It had taken him a few minutes plus the ten minutes of waiting on the Seagallop ferry to reach the island where Blue's parents were living. Once he delivered the package he wandered around the island for a few minutes before he saw a familiar face. It was Yellow, but today, instead of her usual outfit she wore a sundress that was the same color as her name, showed her figure and made her look attractive.

"Hello, Red." Yellow said to him.

"Hello, Yellow. I delivered a package to Blue's parents earlier, so I'm just wandering around for now." he said.

"Alright. I wonder if Team Rocket will stay down and not cause any trouble this time."

"I can understand why you ask that, but please listen, Yellow. There are always going to be people who want to exploit, steal, and make money off of Pokemon. By taking out Team Rocket, we have only made it harder for those people to succeed without attracting unwanted attention. I am sure that there is always going to be people like Giovanni and Sird out there, making the lives of trainers miserable."

"You're right, Red. It will take time for everyone to realize that Pokemon should be treated with kindness and respect. Maybe sometime in the future, this idea can become true and all will-."

Red suddenly saw something coming for the island. It was a white bird-like figure. Then he saw that Silver was pursuing it on his Honchkrow. Just before the bird-like figure was about to slam into Red and Yellow, it stopped and transformed into a humanoid form. It quickly withdrew its left hand into its body for a sword before it dashed for a nearby civilian, stabbing and killing him quickly. It saw that several other civilians were looking at it.

"What is that thing?" "Murderer!" "How could that happen?!" were amongst the responses from the civilians to the figure killing one of them.

The figure then said, "You pathetic humans are weak. Your race is unfit to live alongside Pokemon. I am Skeith, the Ethereal of Death. Along with three other Ethereals, I have decided that mankind deserves to be wiped off the face of the Pokemon World! Therefore, all of you must die!"

Skeith withdrew his right hand for the laser and fired, killing seven civilians before anyone could react while Silver got off his Honchkrow and sent out his Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr, use Hydro Cannon!" Silver said.

Feraligatr fired its Hydro Cannon attack at Skeith, but he simply dodged it and countered with a Guillotine attack which instantly knocked it out. Before Silver could react, Skeith immediately kicked him before stabbing him with his sword. After pulling the sword out, Silver gets up, but had a hard time breathing.

"You. . . really should. . . aim better. You only. . . punctured a lung." Silver said before passing out.

Red managed to get Silver's Feraligatr into its Poke ball before Skeith fires a laser at him, it barely missing his head. Yellow then gets to Silver and she said, "He isn't going to last very long without medical attention!"

"Take Silver and get to a hospital, Yellow. I'll hold off Skeith." Red said to Yellow.

As Yellow carried an unconscious Silver away, Red sent out all of his Pokemon and had them attack Skeith any way that they could. The problem, however, was that Skeith dodged every attack and didn't bother countering. Instead, he was ignoring Red and going straight for the civilians. His gun fired holocaust-purple lasers that killed anyone who got hit by one while those who weren't hit were either stabbed or decapitated by Skeith's sword. Finally Skeith decided that there was no more time to play games and unleashed a Sheer Cold attack that knocked out all of Red's Pokemon before he stabbed the trainer. Like Silver, Red got up after the sword was pulled out and had a hard time breathing and revealed that the Ethereal had punctured a lung instead of piercing the heart before passing out from the injuries, but before he passed out, Red was able to withdraw his defeated Pokemon.

Blue's parents heard what was going outside and, unfortunately, saw Skeith coming right for them when they opened the door to their home. The mother was quickly hit by a laser in the head and died instantly while the father was grabbed by Skeith, having withdrew the gun for his right hand.

"You. . . You. . . Your very existence sickens me, human! DIE!" Skeith yelled.

* * *

Blue was on her way back home from a visit to Bill back in the Kanto region when she heard lasers being fired. She immediately ran towards where the laser shots came from. Unfortunately for her, when she arrived, it was already too late. Dead civilians were scattered around and she saw a white humanoid figure holding her father in its right hand in front of her home. She ran up to it as she heard it say to her father, "You. . . You. . . Your very existence sickens me, human! DIE!" She saw the figure had a sword where the left hand should have been and saw the figure pierce her father's heart with that sword.

"Oh, did I just kill someone you loved, little female human?! That's right, I did that!" it said in a taunting manner before pointing to the dead body of Blue's mother.

Blue required a few seconds to figure out what had happened before she said in an angry tone, "You're a monster, a completely heartless monster! You attacked and murdered defenseless people, killed my parents, and above all else INSULTED MANKIND! I'LL DESTROY YOU FOR THIS!"

"So you've gotten some courage to avenge this pathetic town now, eh? Well, to me, you are just as equally worthless as the meat-sacks that I, Skeith, have killed earlier. And besides that, congratulations, female human, you get to die by my hands as a hero now."

Suddenly Skeith's sword became engulfed in flames as he slashed up her home and burned it and the other buildings of the town to the ground after slashing them up. Once the last building burned, Skeith finally dashed to Blue and made a vertical slash in her direction.

Blue's clothes caught fire and she immediately dropped to the ground and rolled to extinguish the flames. Her shirt had been slightly burned and her skirt had suffered the same situation. Skeith was about to stab her when he got hit by a Thunderbolt that came out of nowhere. Blue turned to her right and saw Yellow and her Pikachu, both of them looking ticked off.

"It seems that I have wasted too much time here. I'm leaving." Skeith said before he transformed into a bird-like form and fled into the skies.

Yellow ran up to Blue and said, "You got lucky I came just when that Ethereal was about to stab you. You might not have made it if I was late."

"You're right. Just what was that thing anyway, that Ethereal?" Blue said to Yellow

"It called itself Skeith and had killed everyone here except for Red, you, Silver, and I. It claimed that mankind was not fit to live alongside humans and that humanity deserves to be erased from the entire Pokemon world."

"Red and Silver are here?"

"Yes, However, both of them are seriously injured from Skeith's actions. Red is over here."

Yellow took Blue over to Red. True to her word, Red was unconscious and when Blue checked his pulse, it was there, but it was weak.

"We need to get him to a hospital!" Blue exclaimed.

Blue and Yellow managed to get Red to the hospital. Once there, he was put on life support and both girls discussed their next course of action. It was decided that Blue would pursue Skeith while Yellow continued to watch over Red and Silver as they recovered.

* * *

Name: Skeith

Species: Ethereal

Age: Unknown

Description: One of the Four Ethereals of the Pokepocalypse, Skeith is the Ethereal of Death. Although nothing is known about him, he is widely believed to be the strongest of them all, only matched by the Ethereal of War, Omega.

* * *

Group: The Four Ethereals of the Pokepocalypse

Members: Skeith, Omega, Aku, Diseaser

Description: A mysterious group that has declared war on humanity. They represent and act as the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse in the Pokemon world.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and** review.


	2. Chapter 1: Aspire to the Ethereal

?/?/2013, Aspertia City, Unova Region, 09:30 local time.

They were here. Skeith was aware of it and what they were about to do: Team Plasma was getting ready to converge on Aspertia City and steal every Pokemon from their owners. He stood on top of one of the houses in the city and saw that their one mother-freaking bastardated goddamn son of a bitch leader Ghetsis was nowhere to be seen. Skeith knew exactly why Ghetsis wasn't here: It was because Ghetsis feared Skeith's power. After that little stint in the Sevii Islands, Skeith had went over to Unova and captured Ghetsis after killing his guards. Ghetsis was driven mad and became evil because Skeith had broken the man's mind from 14 days of non-stop torture. It turned out now that Skeith's plan to break Ghetsis via torture had worked a little _too_ well as he is now a power-hungry maniac who wants to take over the world.

Skeith then saw multiple Plasma grunts rush into the city and they started to attack people to steal their Pokemon. Skeith knew that these grunts were different from the ones 2 years ago. They attacked in groups and didn't fight with honor, ganking their enemies at any opportunity.

"Well, now that things here have heated up, it's time to get down to fucking business." He said as his hands withdrew for his weapons and he jumped into the streets.

* * *

Faitsu awoke to hear sounds of fighting outside of her home. She got up and got her clothes on before leaving her room and then the house. Once outside, she was immediately ambushed by a Team Plasma grunt wearing a pirate outfit.

"Give me your Pokemon or join our ranks once more!" he demanded.

"My loyalties are to N, and nothing that you can do will make me change my mind!" She said defiantly.

Skeith saw the opportunity to find an ally in Faitsu and unleashed a laser into the grunt's head, killing him. He then leapt and landed in front of her and said, "If you want to show these idiots that you truly stand for N's ideals, you will follow my lead and neutralize the Pokemon of the grunts attacking the Trainer School. I'll handle the grunts in the other parts of the city. As for my name, it is Skeith."

Skeith then dashed off to stab another Plasma grunt. Faitsu considered her options and went to the Trainer's School. True to Skeith's word, Plasma grunts had forced open the doors and were using it as a makeshift outpost. Skeith gave her an Ultra Ball and said, "This Pokemon will allow you to steamroll the idiots inside, but it may not listen to you right now since it is an Emboar. Just be patient with it and in due time it will listen to you."

Skeith disappeared and went off elsewhere in the city. Faitsu went into the Trainer School and after about a half-hour, she had single-handedly neutralized every Plasma grunt's Pokemon. Once she had taken down the last grunt's final Pokemon, Skeith appeared in front of her and said, "Yes, very good progress, Faitsu. Perhaps you could find N with that power from treating Pokemon with kindness and respect. Oh yes. You seemed to be aware of the Emboar's feelings and healed its wounds when it got injured during your battles."

"You're right, but. . . why are these Plasma grunts doing this?" Faitsu said.

"That son of a bitch Ghetsis has something to do with it. I just know that he's behind this and whoever is Team Plasma's new leader coming around." Skeith quickly disappeared afterwards.

Faitsu then left the Trainer's School and ran into Rakutsu. According to him, Skeith wasn't kidding about handling the other Plasma grunts, but Skeith didn't just neutralize their Pokemon: he flat-out killed the Plasma grunts that he defeated. Suddenly Skeith showed up and said, "You are right, Rakutsu, but then again, I am an Ethereal, not a human like you and the girl. Along with three other Ethereals, I have concluded that mankind must be completely wiped off the face of the Pokemon world. Unfortunately, that includes you and Rakutsu, Faitsu. Ciao." Skeith then disappeared as suddenly as he came, but not before his sword caught ablaze and he slashed up the Trainer's School. When that was done, the building burned and Skeith made a vertical slash at Faitsu, causing her clothes to catch on fire. When it got extinguished, parts of her tights and shirt had been burned away.

"He wants to eradicate humanity itself?! Who or what is he?!" Rakutsu asked before a girl wearing a Blue shirt and red miniskirt came up to them and said, "He is the Ethereal of Death. I'm not sure why, but he didn't kill the two of you when he had the opportunity."

"Perhaps it's because Skeith sees me and Rakutsu as tools to be discarded later instead of junk to be disposed of for now." Faitsu said.

"He. . . He planned on using the two of you?! Just who are you people anyway?" the girl said, surprised.

"The name's Faitsu, and this is Rakutsu over here."

"Name's Blue. I've been pursuing Skeith for about three years now."

"Why?" Rakutsu asked.

"One simple reason: He had murdered my parents."

It was at that moment that Rakutsu realized that Team Plasma was not the only threat in Unova. An Ethereal known as Skeith had come with the intention of killing every man, woman, and child to ensure that humanity was extinct in the region.

* * *

Skeith's Ability as an Ethereal: Divine Power

Description of ability: PP of moves known is infinite, cannot learn moves by level up.

Known moves: Guillotine, Horn Drill, Sheer Cold, Fissure, Death Blast

* * *

Death Blast: the user fires a shot of pure energy at its foe. This move never misses.

Effect: Instant KO. Cannot be avoided. Affected by Protect.

Accuracy: -

Power: -

PP: 5

Element: Dark


	3. Chapter 2: Bugs in the Floccesy Ranch

**A/N: This story is also going to have a weird variation of VisorShipping between Rakutsu and Faitsu. On another note, Skeith does not appear in this chapter and is only mentioned. The whole Pokemon League sub-plot will also be ignored since stopping the Ethereals will be the more pressing issue. Despite that though, Gym leader battles will be around yet they will not be detailed and typically will begin at the end of a chapter, and the end result at the beginning of the next chapter. This is for the sake of update speed and consistency. Also, terms and stuff from the games will crop up during Pokemon battles like critical hits and ability effects.  
**

* * *

Rakutsu was now waiting for Faitsu in front of her home. He had received orders from his superior officer to monitor and protect her for the time being after the officer, a man in his thirties, was debriefed about Skeith' actions yesterday. Since Rakutsu's report stated that Skeith was a danger to humans and that he possesses unnatural power that allows the Ethereal to do things that are considered impossible, the officer had given Rakutsu the responsibility of having to protect Faitsu and, if possible, defeat Skeith before his superior left. Rakutsu deliberately avoided mentioning Blue when he gave the report since he assumed that she was irrelevant to the cause of the International Police.

Rakutsu heard the door to Faitsu's home open and he turned around to see her. "Sorry I took so long getting dressed. This was the only outfit that I could find that wouldn't draw too much attention to me." she said. Rakutsu looked at her and saw that her outfit was actually cute. She was wearing a black mini-dress that was sleeveless and she wore socks that went up to her thighs.

"You look really cute in that, Faitsu." Rakutsu said, his face turning a small luminescent pink color.

"You're right, Rakutsu. I do look cute in this. Thank you." Faitsu said before she ran to him and hugged him tightly. When she let go of Rakutsu, he said, "We will need to head to Virbank City after we get the Basic badge from Cheren. Unfortunately, he isn't here right now."

"I think he went to the Floccesy Ranch before Team Plasma came yesterday. We should get going."

"Right."

They went off to the Floccesy Ranch, and counting a short stop in Floccesy Town for a few essential items, it took about ten minutes to get there. Once they had arrived, Cheren was talking to someone who looked like the ranch owner, but Rakutsu knew who it actually was by looking at the person's hair. It was a red color.

"That is Former Unova Champion Alder over there talking to Cheren. I believe he resigned after he was defeated by Team Plasma's former king, N. I don't know why he's here, but it probably isn't our business." Rakutsu said to Faitsu.

"Alder, can we really do this? If something happens to Rakutsu, Faitsu, or that girl that came here earlier today, then the fate of Unova will be uncertain." Cheren whispered to the former champion.

"Relax. If those three fail, then the current Champion, Iris, will take on that Ethereal. However, it still bothers me about what Ghetsis had tried two years ago. If it wasn't for Black, none of us would be here, discussing how mere Pokemon trainers would be able to defeat an Ethereal. On a side note, Rakutsu and Faitsu are right behind you." Alder whispered to Cheren.

"Oh, hello Rakutsu and Faitsu. Instead of having our gym battle back in Aspertia City, we'll have it here on this ranch. Before that though, the Ranch owner wanted me to tell you that he has left Alder in charge of this place since he and his wife are on a business excursion in Mistralton City. That, and that one of the guard Herdiers has gone missing in the small maze in the back of the ranch. You should probably find the Pokemon for the owner."

"Alright." Faitsu said.

"That's fine with me." Rakutsu said.

The two searched the ranch for about twenty minutes, counting the fourteen minutes both of them spent training their Pokemon and Faitsu managed to catch a Riolu during the training. It wasn't given a nickname and training continued until only the maze was still unexplored. The entrance was easy to find, but the maze turned out to be a hedge maze that took about ten minutes to search through before the Herdier was found, even though Rakutsu and Faitsu split up to search the maze more efficiently. It was found in a dead end by Rakutsu, cornered by a Team Plasma grunt. The Plasma grunt turned around and saw him.

"Dammit, I didn't expect to be found so quickly. Grr, I'm so mad right now, I'm going to throw this at you and leave without a fight!" the grunt said before he threw a disc at Rakutsu before he dashed past the International Police Superintendent and fled. Rakutsu caught the disc and put it away in his bag before he walked over to the Herdier.

"It's alright. It's alright." Rakutsu said to the Pokemon, calming it down.

It took another minute to get out of the maze, but when the Herdier ran over to Cheren, Rakutsu realized that Faitsu was still looking. He went back in the maze to find her, but no matter where he looked, he couldn't find her. Suddenly he heard sounds of a Pokemon battle occurring and listening to the sounds, he found Faitsu being attacked by a pair of Joltik and an Ariados carrying an egg on its back. There was also an entire swarm of knocked-out Spinarak in front of her. Her Foongus was still up and strong, but Rakutsu could tell that it needed to rest.

"I'll handle this, Faitsu." he said as he sent out Dewott.

The two Joltik turned around and saw Dewott and attacked it. Even though Dewott was carrying a Sitrus Berry, it couldn't eat it due to one of the Joltiks apparently unnerving the Pokemon.

"Dewott, use Razor Shell."

Dewott used the attack against the nearest Joltik and managed to get in a critical hit. It didn't faint, but it was obvious that further battle wouldn't be a good idea. Before it could do anything, however, Rakutsu threw a Poke ball at it and managed to capture the electrical bug. Finally Dewott was no longer unnerved and ate its Sitrus Berry.

"Foongus, use Faint Attack." Faitsu said suddenly.

Her Foongus made a sudden attack on the other Joltik and landed a critical hit. The move was so sudden and strong that the remaining Joltik was also vulnerable to being captured now. Faitsu threw a Poke ball at the bug and caught it successfully.

"Hmm, seems we can both take on the Ariados together now." Rakutsu said.

"Yeah, you're right. Did you find the Herdier?" she asked.

"Yep. It's safe right now."

"Foongus, use Bide."

Foongus began to store energy. The Ariados fired a sludge bomb at Dewott, but it avoided the attack and responded with a Razor Shell that was also dodged. Foongus stored more energy and then the Ariados unleashed a Bug Bite attack on Faitsu's Pokemon, getting in a critical hit. The Foongus finally unleashed the energy stored and seriously hurt the Ariados while Dewott used a Razor Shell that was dodged. Realizing that further battle would result in defeat, the Ariados grabbed the egg on its back and gave it to Faitsu before goading Rakutsu into throwing a Poke ball at it, capturing the Pokemon.

The two trainers walked back to where Cheren was and he congratulated them on finding the Herdier.

"I wonder how many Pokemon you guys have now." Cheren asked.

Rakutsu sent out his Dewott along with his recently-captured Joltik and Ariados while Faitsu sent out her Foongus along with her recently-captured Joltik before she held the egg that the Ariados had in her hands. Rakutsu and Faitsu then told Cheren about what had happened in the maze.

"No way. Not only was a Team Plasma grunt in there, but an entire swarm of Spinarak, a pair of Joltik, and an Ariados carrying an egg managed to get into the ranch without being detected by hiding in there. Speaking of those Pokemon, they need to recover." Cheren said.

Suddenly, the egg in Faitsu's hands started to crack and then it broke open, revealing a small Spinarak. Faitsu found a spare Poke ball on hand and sent it in.

Ten minutes later. . .

Their Pokemon having recovered in that small amount of time, Rakutsu and Cheren decided to battle each other while Faitsu trained her newly-hatched Spinarak.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Sigil of the Tao Dragons

**A/N: Sorry that this took so long.I got distracted by stuff.**

* * *

"Rakutsu, it seems that of the two of us, it is you who is the better combatant. Here, take the Basic Badge." Cheren said to Rakutsu.

Cheren handed the International Police Superintendent a badge, which he readily accepted. He then turned to Faitsu, who was sitting down and said, "It's your turn to battle me, Faitsu."

She got up and said, "Alright. I've been training while the two of you battled each other so I think this might be a bit easier for me."

Five minutes later. . .

"No way! You had actually taken my team down faster that Rakutsu, even though that Ariados was stronger than what you had sent against me!" Cheren said, having been defeated by Faitsu.

"Actually, I didn't send out all of my Pokemon. There's one who is a bit too uncontrollable right now." Faitsu said.

"I could guess that it is a fully evolved Starter Pokemon."

"Yes. Specifically it is an Emboar that I received from Skeith."

Rakutsu was silent for about a few moments before he said, "Okay, that would explain why you did not use your full team against Cheren. On another note, we need to reach Virbank City. No doubt we will need to battle the Gym leader there before heading to the main part of the Unova Region."

"Correct, Rakutsu. The leader of Virbank is a poison-type specialist by the name of Roxie. I would recommend catching a steel-type Pokemon in the nearby Virbank Complex before challenging her Gym." Cheren said to Rakutsu and Faitsu as they left the Floccesy Ranch, but not before he gave Faitsu the Basic Badge as well.

It hardly took five minutes before they arrived at Virbank City. Once they had arrived, Skeith was already slashing up buildings and burning them. The Ethereal notices them and says, "I do not have time to screw around with you fools right now. Aku has called me to the Mistralton Cave and I cannot ignore his command."

Skeith then transformed into a bird-like form before flying off.

"It seems that Skeith didn't completely trash the city. Find Roxie and stay with her while I try to figure out what Skeith came here for." Rakutsu said to Faitsu.

Faitsu heard him and casually walked to the Virbank Complex. It was not large, but it was not a small facility either as up to thirty people worked there according to Rakutsu's information. Right now, all of the workers were terrified and in a crouched position, out of fear that Skeith would return and kill them. It took some time, but she was able to get the workers back into a calm state of mind and found out from them that Roxie holed herself up in the Virbank Gym when Skeith had arrived. As Faitsu left, a Magnemite attacked her and she called out her Spinarak to fight it off. It was defeated quickly and when the battle was over, Rakutsu was standing right in front of her.

"Any idea where Roxie is?"

"Virbank Gym. They told me that she hid there when Skeith came and according to them, she is too terrified to accept challengers right now."

Suddenly a sigil appeared underneath their feet and it glowed a mix of orange and blue. Rakutsu recognized it immediately: it was the Sigil of the Tao Dragons. The sigil was similar to the symbol of Yin and Yang, but Fire represented Yang and Electricity represented Yin. That wasn't the only difference though. Where a spot of black would appear in the Yang half was a smaller symbol that depicted a bolt of lightning. Likewise, where a spot of white would appear in the Yin half was a small symbol that depicted a ball of fire. Yin was blue while Yang was orange, as normally Yang was white while Yin was black. The outer rim of the sigil was different from the inner, which contained the Yin-Yang of the Tao Dragon Sigil. The outer rim had lines of orange and blue running through and they depicted six equal icicle shards pointing away from the fire and lightning that was the Yang and the Yin. It glowed intensely while a bright light shined from the center of the sigil and engulfed Rakutsu and Faitsu completely. When the light died down, they had disappeared.


	5. Chapter 4: the Temple of Dragons

The skies above Victory Road, altitude: 24,000 feet.

An old temple floated silently in the skies above the hazardous terrain of the former Victory Road from two years ago. Nobody saw it at all since it floated at an altitude of 24,000 feet, which, if anyone fell off the temple's exterior, it would always be a fatal landing back onto the ground. Inside of the temple itself, inside a medium-sized room, the Tao Dragon Sigil shined brightly on the middle of the floor. Suddenly an intense light shined on top of the sigil for a few seconds. When it died down, Rakutsu and Faitsu appeared on top of the Sigil. They couldn't really see how large the room was since it was dark and the only light in the room came from the Tao Dragon Sigil.

Suddenly, a harsh gust of wind swept into the room as a ten-foot door in front of them slowly opened to reveal an equally dark, but thankfully smaller hallway. A Duskull came out of the hallway and stopped in front of Rakutsu and Faitsu. "This place is known as Astronova Temple. Inside this sacred facility lies a special gift for the two of you. To receive it, both of you must pass a gauntlet of ten challenges in the halls ahead." it telepathically said to them.

It was Rakutsu who answered. "We'll do it."

"The you have decided to take the challenge."

A single Vanillish appeared in front of a door on the other side of the small hallway, the hall now lit by candles that burned a mysterious yet soothing green flame. Rakutsu and Faitsu sent out all of their Pokémon and managed to defeat it. They then went into a second hallway, also lit up but the door guard this time was an Amoongus. This time Ariados dealt the finishing blow. The third hall was guarded by an Unfezant and Emolga, but they weren't too difficult to defeat. The same went for the challenges in the fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh halls as the fourth challenge was a Throh and Sawk, Reuniclus and Gothitelle, Gigalith and Golem, and Steelix and Scizor respectively.

Things ramped up in difficulty when they entered the eighth hall. The two of them passed the Dark Challenge by defeating a pair of Houndours, then their Pawniard masters in two double battles, and finally faced their Bisharp leader and his Houndoom pets in a triple battle. The ninth hall also was not a cakewalk as it was just a slow two-to two fight-fest with around fifty Gastly and Haunter before another triple battle with a Gengar, Golurk, and Spiritomb. Rakutsu and Faitsu passed that Ghost challenge with great difficulty, but the nastiest challenge was the final hallway. It was simple: A triple battle against a Hydreigon, Salamence, and Garchomp. Both Pokédex holders barely passed the challenge.

"You have passed the gauntlet. You two are the first humans to do so in a very long time." the Duskull said.

"There were challengers before us who tried to get through this?!" Rakutsu said.

"Yes. However, they all failed to defeat the challenges. Most of them fell to the hordes of Ghosts in the ninth hall. They were the unlucky ones."

"What happened to those who were lucky?" Faitsu asked.

"The lucky ones lasted long enough to face the terrible power of the Dragons. The two of you have succeeded where others had failed: reaching the Chamber of Reminiscence."

The door at the back of the Dragon hallway opened and the two Pokédex holders went through into the Chamber of Reminiscence. Inside the chamber at the center stood a great and terrifying Haxorus statue. It telepathically said to them in a masculine voice, "Rakutsu and Faitsu, you have succeeded in passing the Gauntlet of Heroes. For this, I give to you my power."

Suddenly a whole bunch of Unown circled around three large pedestals in front of the statue, the one nearest to the statue had an icicle symbol engraved on it, the one on the left had a bolt of lightning engraved on it, and the one on the right had a ball of fire engraved on it. Three blinding pillars of light then erupted from them for ten minutes. When the light pillars died down, three dragons had emerged.

"Whoa." Faitsu said in awe.

"Zekrom, Reshiram, and another dragon. I can't believe this!" Rakutsu exclaimed.

"Rakutsu, your heart is heavy with truth. Your partner Faitsu, on the other hand, is split between rivaling ideals. The Dragon of Ice, Kyurem, created from this temple, will now serve the path of justice." the statue said telepathically.

"What happened to the Kyurem from outside of the temple?"

"Evil has taken the original and is using it for reasons that I do not wish to understand. Faitsu, I have decided to pair you with this Kyurem. Reshiram, accompany her and share with her why she has been chosen as the new champion of truth. Zekrom, join forces with Rakutsu and open his eyes to the eternal concept of ideals."

The dragons roared before they were summoned into Ultra balls. Zekrom's ball floated to Rakutsu, who accepted it. Kyurem and Reshiram telepathically spoke to Faitsu that they would protect her no matter what as she accepted the Ultra balls that they were in.

"Who are you, and why have you given us the legendary Pokémon of Unova?"

"I am an Emissary of an entity known only as the Maker. As for why the Legendaries were given to you, it is because of the their actions."

"Their actions?! You mean Skeith?!" Faitsu asked.

"Yes, but Skeith is not alone. he is one of four Ethereals that have declared war on mankind. Even now, the Ethereals are trying to exterminate man from the world. Along the path to defeating Skeith, the two of you must face and eliminate a new Team Plasma."

"We understand." Both of them said.

As Rakutsu and Faitsu were surrounded and engulfed by intense light again, the Maker's Unova Emissary said to them, "May the heroes of truth and ideals smile upon you two from the stars."

They were both warped back to Virbank City, specifically inside of the Gym. Rakutsu challenged Roxie to battle and she accepted.

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review. And for anyone who is working with Hidenori Kusaka on Pokémon Adventures, I'm looking for an excuse to make this story Alternate Universe.  
**


End file.
